Brittney Karbowski
Brittney Karbowski hizo la voz de Riful en el doblaje estadounidense anime de ''Claymore''. Nació en Sugar Land, Texas, Estados Unidos. Carrera *Air (TV) as Boy 1 (ep 2); Girl B (Ayu Tsukimiya); Village Crowd Member (ep 4); *Yukito's Fantasy Crowd Member (ep 2) *Air Gear (TV) as Reng Fa (eps 19-22) *Angel Beats! (TV) as Yuri Nakamura *Appleseed: Ex Machina (movie) *B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) as Yamada *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Mei Ogawa (Seimei Jihou; eps 12-13) *Best Student Council (TV) as Mayura Ichikawa *Black Butler (TV) as Jim (eps 19-20) *Blue Drop (TV) as Tsubael *Broken Blade (movie series) as Cleo Saburafu *CANAAN (TV) as Nene (ep 7) *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) *Chaos;HEAd (TV) as Nanami Nishijo *(Le) Chevalier D'Eon (TV) as Anna *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Mifi Rotten *Chrono Crusade (TV) as Sister Anna (eps 16-24) *Clannad (TV) as Ryou Fujibayashi *Clannad After Story (TV) as Ryou Fujibayashi *Claymore es Riful *Coyote Ragtime Show (TV) as Franca Dockley *D.Gray-man (TV) as Angela/Sofia (eps 33-34) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (TV) as Transforming Girl (eps 10-12) *Darker than Black (TV) as Kiko *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Kiko Kayanuma (eps 8-9) *Dead Girls (OAV) as Rose Sheedy *Demon King Daimao (TV) as Kanna Kamiyama; Reporter (ep 10); Yukiko (ep 7) *Diamond Daydreams (TV) as Miki *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) *ef: a tale of melodies. (TV) as JKei Shindou *ef: a tale of memories (TV) as Kei Shindou *Fairy Tail (TV) *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (TV) as Prostitute (ep 11) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Selim Bradley *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Alphonse Elric (Young) *Gantz (TV) as Kato's Cousin (ep 7) *Ghost Hound (TV) as Miyako Komagusu *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Child's Voice (ep 9); Thanat (eps 12-13) *Ghost Stories (TV) as Infirmita de la Mexicana; Leo's Mom; Mio (ep 09) *Gilgamesh (TV) as Fuko; Haruka Mayazumi (eps 1, 22, 26) *Godannar (TV) as Momoko Momozono *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OAV) as Enrica *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Elizabeta (ep 5); Enrica *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (TV) as Shizu Onuma *Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick (TV) *Halo Legends (OAV) as Big Sister (Odd One Out) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) as Ikaros *Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Ikaros *Heaven's Lost Property: Project Pink (OAV) as Ikaros *Heaven’s Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork as Ikaros *Hell Girl (TV) as Minami Shibuya (ep 10) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) *High School of the Dead (TV) as Arisa Maresato (eps 6-12) *ICE (OAV) as Satsuki *Jinki:Extend (TV) as Aoba Tsuzaki *Kanon (TV 2/2006) as Ayu Tsukimiya *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Kaede *Kiba (TV) as Roya *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) *Madlax (TV); Nakhl *Magikano (TV) as Umi Fujiwara *Master of Martial Hearts (OAV) as Yu Daimonji *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (TV) as Hanon Hosho *Misaki Chronicles (TV) *Murder Princess (OAV) as Milano *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Ito Tozawa (ep 17) *My Santa (OAV) as Mai *Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (TV) as Reiya Ohshima *Needless (TV) as Eve Neuschwanstein *Negima!? (TV) as Anya; Dark Evangeline (ep 14) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (TV); Miyo (ep 7); Tour Guide (ep 2) *Night Raid 1931 (TV) as Yukina Sonogi *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) *One Piece (TV) as Apis (FUNimation); Musse; Yuki (FUNimation; ep 78) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Hinako Tsuwabuki (eps 9, 19); Little Girl (ep 5) *Pani Poni Dash! (TV) as Himeko Katagiri *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Cal Devens *Red Garden (TV) as Rose Sheedy *Samurai Gun (TV) as Osae *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Anri Misugi *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Anri Misugi *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as Nina Yamada *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Mio Tennoji (ep 5) *Sekirei (TV) as Hikari *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Hikari *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Mrs. Furbottom (Human; ep 32) *Shattered Angels (TV) as Kuu Shiratori *Shin chan (TV) as Meg's Owner (FUNimation) *Shuffle! (TV) as Lisianthus *Soul Eater (TV) as Black Star *Spice and Wolf II (TV) as Helena *Summer Wars (movie) as Yuhei Jinnouchi *Tears to Tiara (TV) as Llyr *Tokyo Majin (TV) as Kyoko “Anko” Tohno *Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho: Tou 2nd Act (TV) as Kyoko "Anko" Tohno *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Henaro *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 4: Banquet of Time, Dreams, and Galaxies (OAV) as Bird *(ep 1); Catgirl (ep 1); Mayumi; Norte; Student (ep 1) *Utawarerumono (TV) as Dori *(The) Wallflower (TV) as Female Student 3 (ep 4); Laseine *(The) World God Only Knows (TV) as Kanon Nakagawa (eps 5-7, 9) *Xenosaga: The Animation (TV) as M.O.M.O. *Yumeria es Mone Enlaces externos * * * Karbowski, Brittney